


Newfangled

by MrsFredWeasley1996



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cheesy, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Humor, Laughter, M/M, Sappy, Steve loves Tony, Tony loves Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFredWeasley1996/pseuds/MrsFredWeasley1996
Summary: Steve is having some trouble with his new phone.





	Newfangled

Something sounding very close to a growl, and then the thump of something heavy hitting something cushioned, draws Tony's attention to the living room from where he is settled in the kitchen. Ever the curious cat that he is, he immediately gets up from his spot to investigate the sound. 

The last thing Tony expects to see is a red-faced Steve Rogers, looking ready to pull his hair out while glaring down at the new Starkphone Tony gave him, and the rest of the team, last week like it’s the next villain of the week going to attack New York City or some poor small town in the mid-west. 

"So, what exactly has that poor, innocent phone done to you to deserve such treatment as being thrown around and growled at?" 

Tony winces at how fast Steve's head whirls around to him after he spoke, that looked painful. He nearly apologizes for startling him, but Steve has told Tony enough times to stop apologizing for the silly stuff. 

"No matter how many times you seem to explain all this new century stuff to me, I still can't seem to figure it out on my own. That blasted newfangled device will not work for me! No matter what I do," Steve seems to get even more frustrated as talks. 

Tony just shakes his head with a small fond smile turning the corning of his lips up as he crosses the living room to where Steve stands beside the couch. 

"Alright Capsicle, what seems to be the issue? I can probably fix it." Tony picks up the phone the moment his steps up next to Steve. 

"It will not open for me," Steve huffs out, clearly already over the whole situation. 

"It won't open for you?" 

"Yes, no matter how many times I put in my code, it will not open for me!" 

"Oh, so you're locked out? Before I get JARVIS to hack into your phone, let's just make sure you are entering it right. Enter your code in for me please," Tony hands the phone over to Steve. 

Tony watches Steve's face as he punches the code in again quickly, his face twists into a faint snarl as he lets out an aggravated noise when it once again didn't work. 

"Okay, so clearly it's not letting you. Can I just make sure myself that it was entered in correctly? Would you mind telling me what your code is, so I can enter it in myself?" Tony asks as he takes Steve's new phone back into his own hands. 

That question has Steve freezing in place immediately, his face now lighting up red for what seems to be a completely different reason than frustration. Now Tony is insanely curious as to what code he could have that would cause that sort of reaction when asked about it. 

When Steve doesn't answer, seeming to prefer to act like the question was never asked, Tony decides to prompt him again, "Steve what is your passcode? I can't help you if you don't tell me, and I would really prefer not having to ask JARVIS to invade your privacy to help. So, passcode?" 

Tony did not at all catch whatever Steve mumbled out hastily. 

"Yeah buddy, you're going to have to speak up and speak slower if you want to be catch what you say." Tony is dying to know what has Steve this flustered and embarrassed. He highly doubts Steve's password is anything inappropriate as it’s just a number code. 

"I said, it's your birthdate," Steve whispers, his volume not much louder than before, but is much more easily heard. His head is ducked down to hide from Tony. 

Tony, well Tony nearly drops the phone in his own wake of shock. 

"Your passcode is my birthday?" He is fairly sure he has to have heard that wrong. 

"Yes, it is." 

"That's, that's..." 

"Embarrassing? Yeah, I know. I didn't think you would ever find out though!" Steve exclaims in his own defense. 

"Not what I was going to say, Steve. I was going to say that, that was so sweet. No one has ever done that for me." Tony will deny until the day he dies that his eyes teared up at the action that showed just how much Steve cares for him. 

"You really think that? You're not just saying it to make me feel better?" Steve finally looks at Tony for the first time since this whole conversation started. Tony can't help the smile the spread onto his face. 

"No babe, I'm not just saying that. I truly love the thought that you chose me to keep you safe." Maybe putting it that way is a little dramatic, but what is Tony if not dramatic at the best of times? 

"Always love, always," Steve is smiling along with him now. 

Tony is going to kiss Steve before his remembers the phone in his hand, and why they were there in the first place. "Okay, well that's any easy enough passcode for me to enter in correctly." 

Expect, it doesn't unlock when Tony enters his birthdate. 

"Um Steve, what date did you actually put in for the code?" 

"May 29, 1970." 

"Okay, just making sure," Tony tries every combination of his birthdate he could think of, "because it's not letting me in either... So, the whole JARVIS not hacking thing, might not be possible at this point." 

"I trust JARVIS, love. He is your son after all," Steve replies with a shrug. 

Tony may actually die from an overdose of sweetness. 

"Okay JARVIS, you hear the man. He trusts you, so do your hacking thing and find his passcode." 

Not but a moment later JARVIS answers them, "I must thank you Captain for your trust, and I have found you problem. It seems your password is set for the date of May 28, 1970, not May 29." 

Tony can hardly believe it. 

"You, you got my birthday wrong!" 

"Well, it’s the thought that counts right?" Steve smiles sheepishly at Tony. 

And that's it, Tony busts out into a full-blown laughing fit. This whole situation is entirely too absurd. When Tony can finally stop laughing long enough to look back up at Steve he finds the most beautiful smile spread across his boyfriend's face. 

"'It's the thought that counts' he says. Well Mister Thoughtful, here is your 'blasted newfangled' device back. Maybe you can figure out how to enter the correct date for your passcode while I head back down to the lab," Tony say as he hands the phone back to Steve. 

"Thank you, Tony, for helping me." 

"I didn’t actually do anything helpful this time though..." 

"Nah, you were the most helpful. I was about ready to through the phone out the window, so you saved me from frustration and the phone from certain death," Steve punctuates his statement with a quick kiss to Tony's lips. 

"Well, you know what they say. I am Iron Man, the saver of men and cellphones." 

Steve's laughter follows him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a mess of fluffy, cheesy nothingness. I wrote it because newfangled was the word of the day for my word of the day prompt. It actually ended up a lot longer than I thought it would be. It was pretty fun to write though, probably why it got this long instead of just a few hundred words. Ironically enough today is exactly a year since I last uploaded something on here. Although, I have written every day this past year, I just never finished anything. Funny how inspiration can work sometimes.
> 
> I still don't have a beta, so I edited it the best I could myself. I am sure there are probably some mistakes I didn't catch, I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed reading it though!


End file.
